


Awkward Conversation

by onwardtoneverland



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. You’re Laura, right?” The voice startles Laura, and she drops her pencil on the floor. Laura looks up, and standing tall in front of her is Danny.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.” Danny bends down to pick up Laura’s pencil. Once she has it in her hand, she rights herself, towering over Laura’s small form. Danny extends her arm to hand the pencil back to Laura.</p>
<p> “T—thank you.” Laura smiles. As she takes her pencil, her fingers brush against Danny’s. Her cheeks flush and burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Conversation

The sound of closing books, rustling papers, and zippers fills the classroom. Everyone stood up from their seats, almost simultaneously, and shuffle toward the door. Laura takes her time.

She sees her professor leave the room while he says goodbye to the redheaded TA. She is so gorgeous. Laura catches a glimpse of Danny waving at the professor as she goes back to packing up her things. The novel they are reading this week is shoved into her backpack along with her notebook.

“Hey. You’re Laura, right?” The voice startles Laura, and she drops her pencil on the floor. Laura looks up, and standing tall in front of her is Danny.

“Oh, sorry.” Danny bends down to pick up Laura’s pencil. Once she has it in her hand, she rights herself, towering over Laura’s small form. Danny extends her arm to hand the pencil back to Laura.

“T—thank you.” Laura smiles. As she takes her pencil, her fingers brush against Danny’s. Her cheeks flush and burn.

“You’re welcome.” Danny chuckles as she drops her hand back to her side. “So, what’s your favorite book?” She smiles brightly as she adjusts her backpack straps on her shoulders.

“Uh…” Laura puffs out her cheeks, which are still feel warm. She’s talking to me. She’s actually talking to me. Danny raises her eyebrows, and shoves her hands into the pockets of her high waisted jeans. “Alice in-Frankenstein-The Secret Garden!” Laura blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind. Then she realizes what she’s said. “I mean—”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of that book before.” Danny giggles. Her eyes are alight with laughter; her smile stretches wide. Laura runs her fingers through her hair.

“I just meant that I like all three, and I,” Laura briefly pauses, “can’t choose just one.” She puffs out a breath. I’m such a freak. She’s going to think I’m weird.

“Yeah, it’s hard to choose just one.” Danny laughs once more, and takes her hands out of her pockets. She adjusts the straps of her bag again. “Well, I’ll let you go. You’ve probably got things to do.”

“Okay.” Laura slightly smiles with even redder cheeks. She grabs her backpack from her desk, and pulls the straps over her shoulders. Don’t be weird. “I’ll see you?”

“Yeah. See you around.” They wave at one another. Danny backs out of the room with a smile on her face. With one last look at Laura, she turns and glides out the door.

Laura heaves a sigh. “Way to go. Now she probably thinks you’re a freak.” She sighs again, and walks out of the classroom with cheeks still as red as Danny’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'll definitely be writing more of this pairing in the future.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
